


Stairway

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BBC, Episode: s12e09 Ascension of the Cybermen, F/M, Gallifrey, Garden of Eden, Grand entrance, Half-Human, Spoilers, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: It was a hell of an entrance.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Master, Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Stairway

It was a hell of an entrance.

He could tell she was mesmerised by it.

Mesmerised, and a little frightened.

His handiwork was right behind him, a trail blazed in fire and bone.

He wondered just how taken aback they were by it, this storm that had gathered.

The Doctor and her faithful flock, how would she navigate them through this blazing pit?

Would she turn to him to guide the way?

If she took hold of his hand, and allowed him to lead her through the ashes, there would be no guarantee the others’ safety.

They had put her trust in her, and she had handed to them a lie as hollow as the timeless child.

This was no stairway to heaven, no utopia.

He had again struck deep at the Doctor’s favourite race, now potentially exposed as her very race of origin.

Was this a truth he had convinced himself of? And if it were but a dare, did he risk sharing it?

Such possibilities, such ideas, could only be bestowed upon him by the twists of the daggers within his brain, a merciless taunt by the universe which spawned him.

With The Doctor as witness to his testimony, he would speak this truth to her as effectively, as delicately, as he could.

He owed it to her. To everything they were, to everything they could still be together.

She ought to brace herself.

This was going to hurt.


End file.
